Again
by AnnCoolGirl
Summary: What happens when 2 exes kiss? do they feel anything or no? Ask Barney and Robin after they try to settle a dispute
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! i just recently started watching how i met your mother and i LOVE Barney and Robin so i wanted to write a story about !

I've also written some Sonny with A Chance

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

It was just another normal day in Ted and Robins apartment. Barney was sitting in the chair to the left of the couch . While Ted , Robin , and lily were sitting on the couch. Marshall was in the kitchen getting a beer for him and lilly who showed up just about 10 minutes ago.

But the story starts when Lilly and Ted start having an argument. The argument : Exes can't kiss without feeling something. Ted , being the hopeless romantic that he is, says that they at least feel something. Lily saying that if you are really over each other than you can kiss as much as you want and not feel anything.

"Lily, you CAN'T kiss an Ex without feeling something," Ted says emphasizing on the Can't.

"Ted , if you are truly over some one you can kiss and feel nothing," lily says trying to make her point.

"Yeah ,Ted," says Marshall walking in from the kitchen , "I agree with lily."

"Marshall really?" Ted says, "How 'bout you Robin?"

"Actually , Ted , I don't know. I've never actually kissed an ex. So I wouldn't know," Robin said taking another sip of her beer. Which only had a few sips left.

"Ok," Ted said in deep though, "How about you ." Ted said turning to Barney. Hoping that there would at least one person that would support him in his claim.

"Ted , think about it. Am I really the person to ask about this?" Says Barney with a smirk on his face.

"Well Ted , it's 2- 1 I think there is a clear winner here," Lilly says smiling at Ted's Defeat.

"Well , I'm still not convinced," Ted says not able to face defeat.

"Ted , What can we do to convince you that your wrong?" Lilly asks.

"I got it!" Ted says , " I will kiss Robin and then when we BOTH feel something that will prove to you guys you are wrong."

"Ted really?" Marshall says.

"What?" Ted asks.

"Ted, you're a hopeless romantic. You can't kiss anyone without feeling something," Lilly says.

"Yeah , if anybody should kiss to prove that either of us is right then it should be barney and robin," Says Marshall.

"Yeah there both impartial. They'll tell us the truth ," Lilly adds in.

"Um do we get a say in it?" Robins asks looking to Barney for back up.

"Yeah!" Barney adds in not knowing exactly what to say.

"Guys it won't be a problem for you. As I've been saying you won't feel ANYTHING," Lilly says.

"Uhhh , I don't know," Robin says skeptical.

"oh come on robin what the worst that can happen ?" Marshall says.

"Ok , ok , I'll do it," She says. But gives an unsure look Barney.

They Both get up from there seats. And walk to the front of the T.V. they stand there awkwardly for a second. Not knowing how to do this now that they've broken up. It was little less than a year ago that they broke up. Barney starts thinking about the good times they had. How happy he was in the relationship. Even though he didn't let anyone know he tried with other women after that but none could compare. And even on the outside he looked calm , cool , and collected he was broken inside after the break up. He filled his sorrows for short periods of time with other exotic women but it would never last for long and he would have to go find other women. But soon enough he got back to his old self scheming ways to get with women. And at that point the truly thought he was over her. Completely and fully over her. Until what happens next.

As Robin and him grow closer together he can feel her heat radiating of her. And as they get closer and there lips meet there is an undeniable spark. Not the spark that Ted was talking about. The small spark of exes. Not even close to that. He could feel her heart pounding through her to him. He could feel her heat and warmth spread through him like a good cup of coffee. And lastly he could feel the longing in her lips. Longing for him. And he knew she could feel the same from him.

And what seems like a lifetime they both pull away. There faces express the same thing : Shock and astonishment. Both there mouths ajar. There eyes full of unbelievablility and wonderment.

"So…?" Lilly ask.

Barney coughs taking his eyes off Robin to look at Lilly.

"Nothing," he says but his voices cracks just a bit but no one notices.

"Robin?" Lilly asks turning to Robin

"Nothing," she says but you can tell she's in deep thought about something else.

"HA! I was right !" Lilly shrieks.

Robin takes another sip of her beer to find it empty.

"I'm gonna go get another beer," she says and practically runs to the kitchen and Barney just stands there watching the girl. The girl he realizes now he still loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Barney Sits down not able to explain what he just felt. But he also doesn't want to admit to himself that he did feel something. He can't stop thinking about all the emotions that came to surface when there lips met. And he watches Robin get another beer from the kitchen her face strained. Could she have felt it to? No , of course not. So Barney just sat in the chair all night the only thing in his mind was the girl just a few feet away.

-next morning-

He woke up in his bed. Drenched in sweat. Trying to get over the fact he dreamed of Robin the whole night. And not just one dream. Multiple dreams of him and robin. The first one they were on a beach just sitting in the sunset drinking a beer and holding hands. It was just a perfect moment. Then came the next dream which was weirder then the last. They were just sitting at the bar. He was just staring at her pure beauty. He looked into her Beautiful blue eyes while her soft brown hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. And he just sat there and watched. And for the last dream he was at the altar. His brother , Ted . And Marshall right behind him. And he watched as the door opened and Robin in a wedding dressed walked down the aisle towards him .

And that's where the dreams ended and he woke up. And now he was scared. Scared of the emotions resurfacing again. He didn't know what to think. But he was going to try to push it out. Until atleast he saw Lilly. she helped him through this once she could help him through it again. And hopefully snap him back to reality.

So he gets up and gets ready for the Saturday ahead of him. He looks to the clock to see its ten. He goes and takes a long shower to relax and get his mind of things. Then he picks out a black suit and blue tie. Gets dressed and heads out the door to grab a cab to teds apartment.

When he gets there he makes his way up and walks right in to find Lilly and Marshall already there sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey," Barney says taking a seat.

"Hey ," the both say in unison.

"Sooo what's on the agenda for today?" Barney asks awkwardly.

"I don't know?" Lilly says questioning barney with such a weird question.

"Ok ….where's Robin…..and Ted?" Barney asks.

"Robins getting changed and Ted is at the store," Lilly says.

"Ok," Barney says. He wait's a few moments then he can't hold it in.

"Lilly , can I see you in the kitchen?" Barney asks.

"Uhhh , sure Barney," she says and the both get up and make there way into the kitchen.

"What is it Barney?" Lilly asks.

"I think I'm in love with Robin…..Again." he said just letting it all out.

"Barney , are you serious?"

"Yeah , well I think so . After we kissed last night I just couldn't get my mind off of her." Barney told her.

"Oh Barney ," Lilly says.

And at that moment Robin walked out of her room and right into Barney's sight.

"Oh Shit," Barney said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I just realized how deep I am in this."


End file.
